Work Trip
by antra
Summary: SPN/TOS Crossover. Bingo Entry for Dean/Crossover Character for spnpairingbingo. Dean's on a work trip on the Enterprise.


_Just playing in the verses, nothing belongs to me_

* * *

Dean sighed tiredly. It didn't matter that it was normal in this day and age, he would never be a fan of these big Starfleet Spaceships.

There was a reason that he flew his own personal ship whenever he got away with it, just a bit bigger than a normal long distance shuttle and with engines, weapons and shields that left most bigger ships behind him and drooling.

But at the moment he was on the Enterprise and the Impala was on a different deck in a hangar.

At least he had people he knew and liked here, Security Chief Giotto in this case.

Sometimes it was a strange thought. Dean was the eternal 30 something, his age frozen in time, and here was this distinguished gray-headed man who had been his student more than 20 years ago.

It had been one of their best moves in life, other than stopping the apocalypse. After Earth came in contact with the Vulcans and other aliens Sam and him let themselves be registered as humanoid aliens residing on earth. There was a surprisingly large base of races that looked human but weren't, so the fact that Dean and Sam didn't age and healed considerable faster than even Vulcans made the claim easily believable.

They had destroyed any official data about themselves during the third world war. During these times so much information had been lost, two dead suspected psycho killers were nothing.

Being able to do whatever they wanted, Sam had decided to give law another go and was busy defending peoples rights.

Dean had thought about joining Starfleet but decided that he didn't want anyone being able to order him around. He trained Security personal as a civilian for Starfleet and most of the brass had classes with him at one time or another. Since he had the free time he studied engineering for fun. All this technology to explore, so much new information: His passion for engineering in combination with his security background made him a lot of friends.

But this wasn't the reason he was here on the Enterprise. Of course he would sneak down to Chief Engineer Scott to get to know the machine here better, but he was really here about the negative record the Enterprise had. No other ship in the fleet lost that many security personal. Yes, the fact that the mission of the ship was space exploration and first contacts explained the higher numbers easily, but it was still to much. Dean would check on the situation and overall fitness of his charges, and work with Chief Giotto to find something to help the security team, perhaps work with a few of the other fields. He really wanted to get together with the CMO and go over the standard emergency medicinal procedures with them, how they could optimize the training in that area. Everything that was able to safe lives.

"Long day?" Giotto had put his datapad away and checked his old teacher over with his eyes. Dean Campbell looked the same as always, the immovable rock of Security Training. It didn't matter how long it had been and how much experience Giotto had, in Campbells company he always felt like he was back in the Academy, a small first year trying to get through Basic Defense Class.

"Long day. I still have to set up that meeting with Doctor McCoy I want, but with that delay we had at the space station I'm already behind schedule."

Normally that wouldn't be an issue, the people around him had the good sense to work around his schedule and not the other way around, but the ship was on the way to the next mission and they could always come in contact with something or someone killing the Security officers. He was on a hard time limit here.

"I'll get all material ready for tomorrow and ask Dr McCoy to come to the meeting as well. I know he wanted to develop a specific medkit for missions without a medical officer. He would be all for extending the training of everybody."

That sounded good, Dean could work with that. He would get right on to it. Or at least right after he got a few hours of sleep.


End file.
